Some Good Things Never End
by roxy189
Summary: This fanfic follows the Grimm family as they leave Ferryport Landing for New York after the end of book nine. Sabrina is upset that she has to leave Puck behind, but will he still care about her after he travels with Uncle Jake?
1. Chapter 1: A Skunk Discovery

Puck scowled, and then he picked up a rock off the dock and chucked it at the boat. "I hope you never come back! He shouted as the boat was drifting away from the dock.

"Why are you so angry towards him?" Sabrina said. "After all, he _is_ no different than you."

"Shut up, stinkface." Puck retorted. "I hate him because there is clearly a difference between us. He smells like a girl and prances around in his tights all day while I throw stink bombs into peoples houses and lounge around in my room with my chimpanzee army. Cant you see why we don't get along?"

Sabrina held up her hands in defense. "I was only kidding!" She shifted around on the dock uncomfortably. Something was bothering her, but she didn't know what.

Daphne was too excited about her encounter with Peter Pan to notice the argument between Puck and Sabrina. She bit down on her palm and let out a squeal, which got Reds attention.

"What is it?" she questioned. "I've never seen you so happy."

Daphne gazed longingly at the ship. "Peter Pan is so punk rock! If it weren't for Pucks hostility, we'd be on some crazy adventure right now!" She playfully punched Puck in the arm. "Thanks a lot. You ruined my fun!"

"There was no way I was letting a boy in tights insult me for the evening!" Puck said. His face was flushed, and there was a look of genuine anger in his eyes.

"Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, Red!" Henry shouted. "We need your help with something!"

Sabrina sighed. "Welcome to normal. I go from leading an army to doing chores."

Puck had a look of annoyance on his face. "You seem to forget that you actually were successful in defeating Mirror. If I were you I'd stop complaining."

"Whatever" Sabrina snorted. "But, I guess you do have a point. Maybe I shouldn't be complaining. We'd better go."

They clambered off the dock and ran to where Henry was standing. Sabrina was about to say hi to her dad, until the sound of her stomach grumbling cut her off.

"That's just what I called you guys up for" Henry said. "As you probably remember, we have no home, and therefore no kitchen. You guys better go into town and see if you can round up any remaining food. Me and Jake are going to create a fire, and your mother volunteered to cook tonight because Relda is still a little shook up from this morning-"

Puck cut him off. "Darn, I loved the old lady's cooking! Her slime meatballs were the best." He licked his lips and rubbed his belly for emphasis

"No!" Sabrina shuddered at the horrible memories of sitting at the kitchen table watching Puck slurp up the mushy bowl of slime while her stomach flipped inside of her.

"Anyway, you'd better get going if we are going to have anything to eat tonight." Henry said.

Everyone slowly started walking towards the town. Images of the old Ferryport Landing flashed through Sabrina's head, as she though of places that might contain food.

"Hey, look!" Daphne shouted. "The grocery store!" She wagged a finger at a run down building that used to be the one and only grocery store in Ferryport landing.

"Great, you and Red go check it out. Grab anything you can find. Puck and I will keep looking."

Sabrina and Puck kept walking up the main street until they came to a building that struck Sabrina like a knife. It was Briar Rose's coffee shop. Puck motioned for her to go inside, and the two of them started searching the kitchen for any food remnants. Sabrina felt a wave of sadness wash over her, and she thought of her uncle. _He finally got his revenge._

"Hey! I think I found something!" Puck ran back into the kitchen with a dead skunk in his hands. "It looks decent - I tried to blow the dirt and dust off of it, it was a little gross in that dumpster."

Sabrina couldn't help but smile. Of course, Puck was the only person she knew who could eat skunk for dinner and actually like it. Then she realized what that nagging feeling she had felt on the dock was. She was going to miss Puck. The thought of all the memories they had shared, and even though some of them ended in a prank, Sabrina didn't care. She didn't want him to leave her, even if she may publicly admit otherwise. Then she realized that Puck was tapping her shoulder and trying to get her attention.

"Hey!" Puck said. "Are you listening?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"Maybe later." Sabrina wasn't ready to confess she was going to miss him now. This could wait.

"Oh." Pucks shoulders drooped. "Well, I was thinking about something too. I must admit, that was awfully nice of you to let me set up those traps in the forest. I mean, normally people don't like my pranks ..."

"Hey, no problem. I mean, really, it was you who motivated me to actually take a stand and lead the army myself. I know I may have resented it at the time, but if you hadn't have given me that pep talk, Mirror would still be in Granny Relda's body, and I would most likely be dead."

"Aw, no need to get mushy."

"I just thought I'd tell you that, in case I never got the chance." Sabrina's voice cracked. She couldn't face the truth. In a week, Puck would be gone with Uncle Jake. Who knew when he would be back?

Puck smiled. "I wouldn't worry about that. I'll be here to torment you for a long time."

Sabrina couldn't help but smile back. "And I'll be here to yell at you after every prank you try to pull on me."

Puck laughed. "Just like old times. Hey, we'd better get going. I'm hungry, and I'm sure marshmallow and Red need our help with the food."

"What about the food we were supposed to get?" Sabrina questioned.

Puck winked. "What's wrong with skunk?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Almost Confession

As Puck and Sabrina started to walk back to the remains of Granny Relda's old house, they met up with Daphne and Red, who, to Sabrina's surprise and relief, had managed to find an armful of chicken noodle soup cans, a loaf of bread, and two packages of chocolate cookies. Daphne eyed the skunk Puck triumphantly carried in his arms and twisted her face into a look of disgust.

When they approached the house, Veronica met them and began to look over the food that was gathered. A fire was crackling and all of the Grimm family was gathered around it, as well as the remaining Everafters. Baba Yaga graciously lent the family a pot to cook the soup in, though she admitted that she would rather eat some of Puck's skunk.

After the food was served and everyone had eaten, stories were shared about hopes for the future.

"I hope that we can rebuild this town to make it better than it ever was." Goldilocks said.

"Please, Goldi" Uncle Jake said, in a quiet and somber tone "Do one thing for me. Rebuild Briar's coffee shop. Rebuild it like it was before - the same wooden chairs, the burgundy tables-"

"Don't worry, Jake." Goldi soothed. "I'll do my best."

"That's what Briar would have wanted." Jake got up and started to walk toward the heart of the town. "I'm going for a walk. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I just need to be alone."

A look of pain washed over Henry's face, as he seemed to suspect where Jake was going.

Pinocchio was the next person to speak up. "I hope to finally be a good, hardworking person." Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered the painful death of his father. "I hope to be a joy to Relda, and not a burden."

"You will never be a burden, _liebling_." Granny Relda said. "I have had to deal with more interesting house guests than you." She chuckled as Puck puffed his chest.

As the rest of the Everafters shared their hopes and dreams to one another, Daphne let out a loud yawn.

"I guess it's time to get some rest." Henry remarked. He set up a sleeping bag and tucked Daphne in it. Elvis lay down beside her.

Slowly, one by one, all the remaining visitors around the campfire began to leave. Many went to their own homes, in the hopes that their beds will be still waiting for them, even after all of the destruction. Baba Yaga was the last to leave, and as she retreated to her house she gave Sabrina a wink. Sabrina's stomach churned. She didn't know if Baby Yaga was trying to be friendly or trying to eat her. She was sure she'd have nightmares after seeing _that_.

Try as she might, sleep would not come. So, Sabrina got out of her sleeping bag and crept past the remains of the house. She started walking in the direction of the dock, and was surprised to find a small rowboat tied up there. _That's funny. _She thought. _The dock was empty this afternoon. _Even though she had only rowed a boat once, in summer camp the summer before her parents were kidnaped, she cautiously stepped into the boat and began to row away from the dock. Once she was in the middle of the bay, she stopped, and stared up at the stars.

Then, she frowned. She spotted a dark mass floating in the sky. She soon realized that this was no strange asteroid or flying spaceship. It was Puck. A smile made it's way across Sabrina's lips. Embarrassed, she tried to cover it up as Puck landed in the boat next to her, but he caught her in the act.

"Somebody's happy to see me." He grinned.

Sabrina blushed. Should she admit her feelings to him? "Oh, um, I, I guess I kinda am." She decided to try to play it cool the best she could.

"Hey, I should probably fess up to something." Puck shifted uncomfortably, which made the boat rock. "You're not going to like it, though."

"Why not?"

"When you first arrived here at Granny Relda's house, I used to spy on you when you were sleeping, contemplating weather I should pull some nasty prank. After all, I was pretty upset that you tore the old lady's attention away from me."

Sabrina could have shoved him out of the boat. "You didn't!"

"Well, I didn't do anything, did I? I felt like I couldn't, for some reason, something held me back. Sure, I've pranked you many times but I never actually did anything to you when you were sleeping. I guess I figured that was mean."

"Well, thanks, I feel honored." Sabrina said sarcastically.

"Listen, I am going to marry you someday, you know that."

Sabrina groaned. "Why, so you can pull pranks on me every single day?"

"No because ... because ... I'll tell you later." And with that he flew away, back towards wherever he had come from.

Sabrina sat there quietly contemplating what Puck had just said. Why did he get embarrassed? What was he going to say? There was only a matter of days before he was leaving with Uncle Jake. She certainly loved him, but - did he love her back? She though of what might happen after she went back to New York. Would he visit her? What if he met some other girl, and totally forgot about her? She cringed at the thought, and tried to push it to the back of her mind. She had been through enough heartache already.

Se began to row back to shore, thinking of all the people she had lost since she came to Ferryport Landing. Briar Rose, Mr. Seven, Gepetto, and many others who had joined her battle to stop Mirror and the Scarlet Hand. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of the people who had suffered the loss the most. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts as she tied up the boat and went back to the house to try to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Queen of the Forest

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Her family wanted to help Granny Relda get settled in comfortable living arrangements before they left for New York City. Swineheart and Borman helped with the construction of the house - it was going to be similar to the old one, but it also included an extra room for Pinocchio. With a little magical help from Bunny (Baba Yaga had allowed her to keep her eyes for a week afterwards) the house was ready to go.

Sabrina smiled as she looked at the front door with it's multitude of locks, and realized in the back of her mind that those locks had saved her life several times. Soon, it was the last day before her family's departure to New York, and Puck's departure with Uncle Jake. She tried to push the sadness to the back of her mind so she could enjoy the rest of her time in Ferryport Landing.

The entire Grimm family, plus Puck, Red, Pinocchio, and Mr. Canis, sat down in Granny Relda's new dining room. She was thrilled that she could finally cook again, and tonight she made her infamous "pasta surprise", much to Sabrina's horror and Puck's excitement.

"So, have you looked into getting an apartment in New York, Henry?" Granny Relda asked.

"Yes, actually, I have a building in mind. It's close to a few schools, so we should be able to get the kids enrolled in one as soon as possible."

"Ah." Granny Relda replied. "Well, I hope to be able to visit at least once every two months. I would love to spend more time with Basil."

"Well, we will all be looking forward to your visits, Mom" Henry said. "And maybe we can come up here for a few weeks over the summer. It would be nice to see how the town is getting along."

Granny Relda smiled at her son.

"Hey, what about me! Can't I visit too?" Sabrina noticed that a sad look had come over his face. He saw her staring at him and quickly began shoving more food in his mouth to cover it up.

"Of course you can, Puck." Veronica paused to dab at her face with a napkin. "You're welcome anytime, and I'm sure Sabrina would be happy to see you." She winked at Sabrina, and Sabrina couldn't help but blush.

Sabrina went upstairs, alone. Even though the house had been rebuilt, she felt comforted by sitting in the room where she used to sleep with Daphne when they first came to Ferryport Landing. She remembered how suspicious she was of Granny Relda at first, and that she refused to believe the true origins of her family. Looking back on it now, she was glad she accepted the path that had been chosen for her instead of trying to fight back.

Just as she got up to stand by the window she heard a noise at the door. A farting noise. Great, she thought, it must be Puck trying to throw a stink bomb at her.

"Puck!" Sabrina whipped around to face him. "Cut it out!"

"What? I'm not trying to prank you or anything, I promise. I just wanted to find you because I have a surprise for you." He shifted his feet back and forth.

"A surprise? Yeah right! More like a surprise prank. What's it gonna be this time? A bucket of Granny Relda's yucky sauce all over me?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. Follow me." He led her up the hall and into his bedroom.

"Puck, are you sure you're feeling all right? You haven't even attempted to pull a prank on me for the longest time-"

"Wait here." He darted off before Sabrina could say anything more. "And close your eyes!" he shouted.

Sabrina closed her eyes and before long, Puck was back. He placed something in her hands.

"Alright, you can open your eyes."

She looked down. In her hands was a cardboard crown, with pretty stones glued to the front of it.

"Do you like it? I made it myself" Puck puffed up his chest and smiled. "I wanted you to have it so that when you come back and visit me you can be Queen of the forest." He waved his arm around his room.

"But aren't you the King of the forest?"

"Yeah but every King needs a Queen, right?" He noticed Sabrina was still holding the crown. "You have to put it on silly. Here." He placed the crown on Sabrina's head. "There. You look much better."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks."

"Now you have to promise me that you'll hold on to it forever, no matter what happens to you."

"I'll try my best. If Daphne sees it she may want it."

"I'll consider that a promise. But we have to shake on it."

Sabrina held out her hand, but Puck gave her a hug instead. She could feel him trembling.

"I'm gonna miss you stinkface."


	4. Chapter 4: Dances Are Stupid

Sabrina slumped over on her bed. It was a month since her and her family had moved into their new apartment, and, for the most part, she was happy. The apartment was fairly big, well, big enough that she had a room all to herself, although occasionally Daphne would crawl into bed next to her. Her parents continued their previous jobs, and occasionally her mother would have a client over at the house. When this happened Sabrina would usually mope around her bedroom, because it made her think of how boring her life was now compared to the way it was back in Ferryport Landing.

Daphne seemed to be adjusting much better. Sabrina had made a few friends at school but Daphne seemed to be surrounded by them. After much persuasion she was also allowed to continue karate lessons, although Henry said magic was completely off limits. This didn't stop her from questioning all of the Everafter clients Veronica was attending to about spells and magical items.

Sabrina let out a sigh and opened the top drawer of her nightstand. The crown Puck had given her was still there. She placed it on her head. _That's better_ she thought. It smelled terrible, but as long as it smelled like Puck she didn't mind. She hated saying goodbye, and Henry had to drag her away from Granny Relda's house and into the car before she could protest. The image was still rooted in her mind, and she thought about what was said.

"... Well, I guess this is goodbye." Sabrina was outside Granny Relda's front door as her parents loaded what was left of their stuff into the car. She shoved her hands into the pocket of her hoodie and looked down at the porch floor.

"Yeah, but don't worry, it won't be for very long." Puck tried to smile but Sabrina could tell that he was upset too. "I-"

"Sabrina!" Henry shouted. He honked the horn.

Sabrina ran to the car. She didn't want Puck to see that she was crying.

"Hey! Remember your promise!" And as the car drove down the road Puck disappeared into the house.

Sabrina snapped out of her daydream when she realized her father was calling her.

"Sabrina! Alexis is here!"

Alexis was one of her friends from school. She was supposed to come over to help Sabrina study for her math test, but the last thing Sabrina wanted to do was study. In a hurry she put the crown on her bed and ran to the door.

"Hi! You'll never guess what I just heard Sabrina!" Alexis pushed past Sabrina and ran up the hall."Hi, Henry, hi Veronica! I'd love to chat but we have a lot of studying to do."

"What is this all about?" Sabrina shut the door and shot her a confused look.

"Ooh what's that?" Alexis pointed at the crown on Sabrina's bed. "Can I try it on?"

"No!" Sabrina snatched up the crown and stuffed it back into the nightstand drawer. "Sorry, it's just I promised someone that I wouldn't let anything happen to it."

"Oh." Alexis sat on the floor next to Sabrina. "Anyway, I just found out that Josh, you know the one in our class, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well he has a huge crush. On you."

Sabrina was too upset to care. "Whatever."

"Whatever?! He's like, the second cutest boy in our whole class! Don't you understand? He's going to ask you to the dance!"

"Well, that's awfully nice of him, but I'm not going." Her mind though back to when she danced with Puck. She shook her head and opened her math textbook.

"You can't just turn him down! Of course you're going! I have a dress you can borrow and we could probably buy you some makeup …..."

Again, Sabrina thought of Puck. _You don't need makeup._ "Listen can we just study for this math test now? I told you, I'm not going. You can't convince me, Alexis."

"Fine." She sighed. "But you're the one who's going to tun him down, not me."

They worked on some math problems for a while, but then Alexis put down her calculator. "Is something wrong? I feel like you're keeping something away from me."

"No, I'm fine." Sabrina got up and stood by the door. "I just don't like dances, that's all."

"Alright. I guess they aren't for everybody."

"Dinner's ready. Do you want to stay? My parents said its fine."

"Sure."

Sabrina was reluctant to go to school the next day. She hated the thought of turning down Josh, but she just couldn't say yes. Sure enough, he approached her at lunch while she was sitting with Alexis.

"I have to go to the washroom." Alexis got up and left the table. _Great _Sabrina thought. I have to do this alone.

"Hey, I uh, wanted to talk to you about something." Josh sat down on the chair next to her. "Well, you know there's a dance, right? And I think you're really cool and all and ….. I was hoping you'd want to go with me." He smiled hopefully.

"I'm really sorry, Josh, but I can't go to the dance at all. My mom has a client coming that night and needs my help with the food. I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, I understand. Maybe another time, then?"

"Maybe, yeah".

He walked away. Sabrina felt sorry for him. _Whatever, he'll find another girl._

"Well, how did that go?" Alexis resumed eating her sandwich.

"He seemed pretty upset. I made up an excuse so I wouldn't have to tell him the truth. I hope he understands."

"You should have listened to me! You made the poor guy sad. Look, he's slumped over that table."

Sabrina sighed. She really did feel bad. All she wanted was for the day to be over.

When Sabrina let herself into the apartment after school an odd sensation came over her. She sensed something. She always got this feeling around certain people, Everafters, mostly. _Wait a second._ She walked into the kitchen, and sure enough, there was Puck helping himself to whatever was in the fridge. He was about to open a tub of ice cream when he realized that Sabrina was standing behind him.

"Sabrina!" He turned around and smiled.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Oh, I broke the window. Sorry about the mess. I know some fairies around here who can fix it though. I'll-" He paused. "Hey, you look sad. Is something wrong?"

"Um, well, it's a long story." She shoved her hands into the pocket of her hoodie, like she always did.

"Hmph. Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

"I'd like to but-"

"PUCK!" Daphne dropped her school bag and ran towards him.

"Hey marshmallow. How've you been?" He ruffled her hair.

"I'm great! I learned these new karate moves today and they're so punk rock! Want to see?"

"Maybe later, I'm pretty tired from my trip here … and hungry." Sabrina gave him a confused look. After all he had eaten all of the food in their fridge.

"Hi, Puck." Henry put down the car keys on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. Of course, you're always welcome."

"What are we going to eat for dinner tonight? There's hardly any food left in the fridge!" Veronica sadly inspected what was left of their food supply.

"Let's get a pizza, to celebrate." Henry piped in. "Sabrina, how about you go to the pizza place up the street and pick one up?" As he handed her the money, Sabrina couldn't help but feel honored that her dad trusted her to do this.

"I'll tag along. I could use some fresh air. I've been sitting in here for hours." Puck followed her out.

"Would you like a lift down? I'm going to pick up Basil from the daycare center." Veronica grabbed her set of car keys from her purse.

"We're okay, mom, but thanks."

As they began walking up the street Puck probed her again. "Really, what's wrong?"

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden?"

"Oh, just, reasons."

Sabrina sighed. "I suppose I should tell you. There's a dance this Friday at my school and my friend Alexis is pushing me to go. To make things worse, a guy in my class wanted me to go with him."

"Oh." Puck's shoulder's drooped. "So you said yes."

"No! I mean, no, I don't like him at all. And I'm not really in the mood for dances anyway." She kicked a stone further up the sidewalk.

"Not in the mood? Come on!"

"Says you, who isn't even the best dancer!"

"Hey, at least I'm better than you!" He playfully shoved her.

"Cut it out!" She couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the dance?"

"Yeah, I mean, if I did, that guy would see me there. I already made up an excuse." She secretly did want to go, with Puck. But she would never tell him that.

"So? Who cares about that guy? It's not everyday that someone gets to go to a dance with me, the trickster king." He smiled triumphantly.

"You really want to go with me? I mean …. I'm nothing special."

Puck whirled around and stopped Sabrina in the middle of the sidewalk. "You _are_ special. It's not every day that someone gets to lead an entire army, let alone win an entire war. And even if nobody else thinks so, I do. And that's all that matters. We're going to that dance, and don't you try and talk me out of it."


	5. Chapter 5: Stinkbombs

Puck motioned for Sabrina to follow him into the school gym. "Come on, what are you waiting out here for? I thought we were here to have fun!" He shoved a hand in his hoodie pocket and pulled out a stinkbomb. She groaned.

Sabrina followed him in. She did want to have fun, but she was worried that Josh would stop her and catch her in her lie.

"Oh boy, wouldn't it be awesome if I threw a giant stinkbomb at that teacher over there?" He gestured at a short old woman standing very still next to the refreshments table and shot Sabrina an evil grin.

Sabrina sighed. Puck was always looking for a good opportunity to pull a prank. She hoped that his stinkbombs wouldn't get them kicked out. _Then again_, she thought, _it would certainly save me from this embarrassment._ She spotted Alexis at the opposite side of the gym, with several boys around her, as usual. She couldn't help but laugh at how different she was compared to her friend.

A group of girls approached them and started dancing around them. _Great _Sabrina thought. Soon enough more people joined them, and eventually Sabrina and Puck ended up in the center of a large group of sweaty, dancing teenagers.

"Hey!" A voice was heard from the back of the group of people. The crowd parted and a guy stepped forward to face Sabrina. It was Josh. She gulped.

"What are you doing here! You told me you had to help your mom, but yet you show up at the dance anyway, and with this good for nothing …... little twerp!"

"Hey! I am not a twerp!" Puck stepped in between Sabrina and Josh. He made a motion as if to shape shift, but a panicked Sabrina grabbed his arm and Puck seemed to understand what she meant. Before Sabrina could do anything else, though, Puck had tackled Josh to the ground and was standing over him. The crowd gasped. A teacher rushed over to break up the fight but didn't get very far. Josh swung his fist and hit Puck in the jaw. He tumbled to the floor.

Sabrina had had enough of the fight and just wanted to escape the gym. But a warrior instinct was growing inside her and she knew that she had to do something about Josh or he would continue to torment her, and it didn't look like Puck was in any shape to help her.

She thought back to what she had learned in Snow White's Bad Apples class. Although Daphne had always been the better pupil, Sabrina had picked up a move or two, and just as Josh was getting up she executed a perfect karate kick that sent him flying backwards onto the floor. Wanting to get out of there as fast as she could, Sabrina made a run for the nearest exit. Puck followed her.

They ran outside of the school and to the far corner of the field in the hopes that no one would follow them out there. Sabrina had the feeling she was going to be suspended when she went back to school on Monday, but that was the least of her problems right now. She was more worried about what her parents were going to say.

"You really should be more careful, Puck! You could have been hurt a lot worse." She looked at his jaw. It was a little bruised. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course! It's nothing really, a scratch." He inched away from Sabrina, and she sensed that it hurt more than he said it did.

"But did you see me?!" His eyes lit up. "I really knocked that guy out, didn't I!"

Sabrina nodded halfheartedly.

"Oh. You were pretty good too. But not as good as me of course. No one will ever be better than me."

"You know, even though I'm very mad at you for starting that fight because I'm likely going to be suspended, you made me realize that I should face my problems instead of trying to avoid them."

Puck sighed. "Hmph. That wasn't because of me. You already were facing your problems. Think of all the times you battled those monsters with Daphne, you didn't run then, did you?"

They sat in silence for a while. Then Sabrina saw people leaving the school. She figured it was safe to get up, and started walking back towards the parking lot. "Are you coming?" she looked back at Puck, who was still sitting on the grass.

"No, I'm gonna sit here for a while."

As Sabrina got into her mom's car, she wondered why Puck wanted to stay behind and what he was thinking about. She wished she could understand him better. Was he trying to tell her something she had overlooked?


	6. Chapter 6: Pushed Over The Edge

**Author Note: I'm going to be away for a few weeks so there won't be any updates until I come back. Sorry guys!**

The next morning at breakfast Veronica had a proposition. "I think we all need some fresh air. Let's go out to Central Park this afternoon."

Sabrina vaguely remembered going to Central Park when she was little, but all those memories were wiped away after her parents were kidnapped. She thought if she went back there again it would bring some of the memories back. "That's a great idea, mom."

Henry looked over at Puck. "How's your jaw today? It was pretty bruised yesterday."

"Oh, that?" Puck laughed it off. "That was nothing. It's fine."

Henry had had a firm talk with Sabrina and Puck the night before. He said he was ashamed of both of them and that he didn't want Puck to be a 'bad influence' on Sabrina. Sabrina was shocked that he didn't punish her as much as he would have when she was younger, but perhaps her involvement in the war had something to do with it. In any case, Puck wanted to take all the blame for the fight, not because he didn't want her to get in trouble, although she hoped that was the reason, but because he wanted another opportunity to showcase his bravery.

"Ooh! Can we go to the zoo, too? I really want to see the monkeys." Daphne bit down on her palm to try and curb her excitement.

"Of course we can." Veronica started clearing the dirty dishes. Sabrina followed her into the kitchen.

"You're not going to get into any trouble today, are you?" She asked.

Sabrina groaned. This was going to be a long day.

When they got to the park everything was going well. Henry and Veronica, pushing the stroller, showed the girls around the park, and Sabrina began to remember her previous visits more vividly. Puck lagged behind, and when anyone tried to say anything to him he would respond briefly and then look away again. Sabrina was worried. This was not like him at all. She wanted to try and understand him but he was making it impossible for her to know how he really felt. She had changed after the war, but had he? Outwardly, he seemed different. But was he the same inside? She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and tried to enjoy herself.

Sabrina came home exhausted. They had explored every nook and cranny of the park, and now all she wanted to do was sleep. The thoughts about Puck came back as she dozed off but she chose to ignore them. He would tell her when he felt ready to, and there was nothing she could do about it now.

Sabrina woke up to a noise. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and realized it was only two in the morning. Not being able to get back to sleep she got up and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. That's odd, the kitchen light was on. Then she realized that Puck was at the counter devouring their last tub of ice cream. He looked up at her.

"Oh. I can leave if you want. I'll just get some water." Sabrina grabbed a glass from the cupboard and turned on the tap. Once the glass was full she made a motion to leave.

"No, stay. I mean, if you're not going back to bed." He scraped the last of the ice cream out of the tub and licked the spoon.

Sabrina took a sip of her water. She was glad to have some company, but confused at the same time. She couldn't remember the last time Puck wanted to spend time with her, ever.

"Listen, I've been wanting to talk to you. I feel like I should explain why I've been acting so … strange."

Sabrina swallowed her curiosity, and tried to play it off as if she didn't notice his odd behavior.

"I guess. But we shouldn't talk here, we'll wake up everyone else."

"Couldn't we go on the roof? We won't disturb anybody up there." He darted towards the door.

"No wait! Puck! You can't go up there!" She followed him out into the hallway.

"Just try and stop me. I'm boss around here."

Sabrina sighed and followed him up. If she ever wanted to know what was up, it would have to be now.

After flying around a few times Puck found a spot on the roof and motioned for Sabrina to sit down beside him. She sat down tentatively.

"So um ….." He adjusted himself on the ledge of the roof.

"Listen, if you're not going to tell me anything I should go." She got up to leave.

"Wait a minute." He paused. "You're not the only one who's changed after the war. I have too."

"You have?" Sabrina sat down again with a puzzled look on her face, trying to disguise the fact that she already knew this all along.

"Yeah. I never wanted to, but something just happened. To everyone else, I'm still the same person I always was. He smiled a little. "You should have seen all the pranks I pulled on Uncle Jake! This one time I …." He paused for a while. Sabrina wondered why he was having such a difficult time expressing himself.

"Anyway, what I mean to say is, I've changed the way I act towards _you_. I just don't get the same amount of satisfaction out of being mean to you as I did when you first came to stay with the old lady. As I saw you changing, something was nagging at me, telling me that I should be changing too. Of course I ignored it, because I've lived happily the exact same way for several years, but then eventually the feeling just overpowered me, and I couldn't fight it back any longer."

_So I was right_. Sabrina thought_ He has changed. _

"The truth is, I _like_ being nice to you, Sabrina." He shifted on the ledge. "And-"

"What?"

"Nevermind. It's nothing."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry if I'm being _too_ nice. I know you used to love my pranks."

Sabrina smirked. "Fat chance."

Puck lowered his head. "You know I'm leaving tomorrow. Uncle Jake and I are going to go and hunt some Giants."

The smile faded from Sabrina's face. Puck noticed.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. I never go away for very long." He touched her shoulder. "And if you hear that Josh guy making fun of me again he's in for it. I can tackle him a lot harder than I did. Make sure you tell him that."

"I will." Sabrina didn't even want to think about Josh and what he would say to her on Monday.

They sat there for a moment, and then Sabrina yawned. "I'm going back to bed."

"Ok." Puck made no motion to get up, so Sabrina left to go back to the apartment. She was glad that Puck was able to tell her how she felt, but what else was he keeping from her? He was more confusing than her math homework.


	7. Chapter 7: A Narrow Escape

**Author Note: I'm really sorry about the delay. I've been so busy lately, but hopefully you like this update. There should be another one in the next couple of days. Again, I'm sorry!**

Sabrina groaned as she slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. She hated Mondays, but this one in particular had her really wishing she didn't have to go to school. She knew that she would have to take the blame for her actions, _and_ to top it all off, she had to deal with Josh and his friends.

She got out of bed and began to get dressed. Alexis had come over the day before, after Puck left. Alexis was upset that Sabrina had lied to her about the dance but she said she was willing to forgive her. Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief. At least some of her problems were fixed.

_But sometimes Alexis can be a bit annoying, _she thought. The time they spent together yesterday seemed to irritate Sabrina, more than ever before. It was probably because she kept prodding her about Puck.

"Sabrina!" her mother shouted. "Alexis is here!"

"Alright mom, tell her I'm coming." She sighed and headed up the hallway, grabbing her backpack as she reached the door.

"You two have a good day at school." Veronica sighed and added "And try not to get into any more trouble with Josh. I expect the principal will be talking to you about what happened last Friday."

"I'll try not to. Bye mom." She slumped out of the door and shut it behind her.

"Why were you so moody yesterday?" Alexis asked when they got to school. "I mean, it's not like I'm asking you to tell me your deepest secret or anything."

"I already told you, okay? He's just a friend."

"I find it hard to believe that." She scoffed. "You were defending him like …. he was the only person you ever cared about."

Sabrina laughed. "That's not true."

"Well anyway, he could use a shower, that's for sure."

Sabrina tried her best to ignore her and not start any more drama. She already had to deal with the principal, who was approaching her with a horrible look on her face. Alexis shut her locker door.

"Well, I should get to class. Good luck." She nodded at Mrs. Merryweather.

"SABRINA! I'd like to have a talk with you." Mrs. Merryweather pointed at her office door. "In there."

Sabrina nervously walked in to the rather small office. She had never been in here before, and what she saw was a little frightening. Papers were stacked everywhere and a row of coffee mugs sat on the windowsill.

Mrs. Merryweather puffed up with pride. "That, my dear, is my coffee mug collection. This one here cost me well over a hundred dollars. But that is besides the point. Your actions at the dance last Friday were very irresponsible. You know just as well as anybody that students at this school are to maintain the highest of conduct at all times, as well as take full responsibility for the actions of others whom you invite here."

Sabrina gulped. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Merryweather, it won't happen again."

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY!?" She knocked a pile of papers onto the floor in her rage. After realizing what she had done she tried to compose herself. "I should suspend you, I should-"

Someone knocked on the door, and Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief. She was free from this torment, for the moment.

"Give me a minute." Mrs. Merryweather picked away at her frazzled blonde hair and applied a fresh coat of lipstick. She then proceeded to open the door. "And who might you be?" She asked.

Sabrina looked up and saw that it was Granny Relda. "Is that really you?"

"It is, _liebling._" She walked over and stood behind Sabrina. "Now, Mrs.-"

"Merryweather."

"Ah, yes. Sabrina's parents told me all of this predicament. As I take care of Puck, and he himself says that it was his fault, I hope that you will forgive anything that Sabrina has done. After she apologizes to Josh, of course."

"I simply cannot allow that to happen!"

"Very well." Granny Relda reached into her handbag and pulled out a bit of powder. She sprinkled it over Mrs. Merryweather's desk and winked at Sabrina.

After recovering from her daze, Mrs. Merryweather looked confused. "Sabrina? What are you doing in here? You should be in class!"

Sabrina exited the room with her grandmother behind her. "I thought you had ran out of that stuff!"

"I had Jake get me some more of it. You never know when it might come in handy. But I should let you get to class. I'll see you when you get home. And I hope that you will apologize to Josh, the poor thing."

"Thanks Granny. I will." She turned to go to class.

When Sabrina sat down at her desk she noticed a piece of paper was already on it. Alexis stared at her and nodded towards it. Sabrina opened it up and immediately grabbed a pencil to reply.

_What did the old crone want?_

_- A_

_She got angry at me for the fight on Friday at the dance. I think she was going to suspend me but my grandma walked in and made her change her mind. I still have to apologize to Josh though. _

_- S_

Sabrina passed it back and tried to focus on her math questions. But the harder she tried to think, the more she thought about what Josh and his friends might say to her. Would they laugh? She hoped Alexis would help.

_Don't worry. I'll help you talk to him. Meet me at my locker before lunch._

_- A_

_Thanks. _

_- S_

Sabrina was relieved that she wouldn't have to approach him alone. But she hadn't seen him since Friday night and she was worried the damage would be worse than she thought.

Lunchtime came faster than Sabrina expected. She met up with Alexis at her locker, who had a triumphant look on her face.

"It'll look better if we approach his table first. Then, I'll explain that you have something to say to Josh, and you can talk to him and say your sorry. Simple as that."

"But what happens if they start to get angry at me or make fun of me or-?"

"I wouldn't worry about that. My plan if foolproof. You can always just walk away and tell your grandmother that you apologized to him."

"But I would never lie to her ..."

"Stop being so unenthusiastic about it. Come on, we don't have a lot of time."

Sabrina shuffled into the cafeteria. She almost had to be dragged by Alexis. As they approached the table she tried to make a motion to walk the other way.

"It'll be alright." Alexis soothed. It'll only take a second.

The guys sitting at the table looked over at them. They had looks of disgust on their faces.

"Guys, before you get defensive, look at it from Sabrina's perspective. She was only trying to defend herself and her 'friend'. That's part of her nature and she can't really help it. She wants to apologize …"

'It didn't look like they were just friends to me!" One of them shouted.

"Yeah, who does she think she is?" Another scoffed.

"He's not even a good fighter. And he smells even worse that a pile of garbage!"

Sabrina started to tense up but Alexis grabbed her arm.

Josh stood up and smoothed out his shirt. Sabrina noticed that his arm was in a cast and his face was covered in bruises. "Listen, I'll give Sabrina a chance to try and explain herself. But alone. I don't want anybody changing my opinion."

Alexis mouthed 'go' at Sabrina, as if to encourage her to follow him. Miraculously she kept her cool and let him lead her out into the hallway.

He turned to face her. "I'm really pissed off at you."

Sabrina said nothing.

"Not only did you hurt me physically," he pointed to his broken arm. "but emotionally. I don't think it's very fair that you lied to me so you could go to the dance with someone else." He looked disgusted, and it was obvious to Sabrina that he was trying to hold back his comments about this 'someone else.'

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings"

"You already have hurt MY feelings. More than you realize. I feel useless. If you had only told me that you were -"

"We're not together, if that's what you mean."

"Maybe not. But I can tell in your face that you wish you were. I know you don't care about me at all."

Sabrina was shocked. She tried to walk away but he wouldn't let her.

"Don't try to hide it either. I'll accept your apology, because I don't want anything like this to happen again. But never speak to me again. And if this good-for-nothing ever lets you down, don't come crawling back to me for comfort because I won't give it to you."

He walked away with a pained look on his face and a moment later Alexis came into the hall and stood beside her.

"How was that?" She asked.

"You don't want to know."

"I do. I want you to be happy."

"He said he accepted my apology but that..."

"What?"

"Oh, never mind. I'm going to class."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later."

Sabrina sighed. She was surprised that Josh actually figured out what she didn't want to admit herself. But she knew what she really wanted would be asking too much.


	8. Chapter 8: All Must Be Resolved

Sabrina accidentally slammed the door to the apartment when she walked in, although she wished it was on purpose. Granny Relda curiously poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Your parents should be back from work in an hour or so, but for now it's just us three." She gestured at Daphne munching on a cookie at the dining room table.

"Want a cookie?" Daphne held up a weird brownish blob in her hand.

"No, thanks." Sabrina shuddered as she was reminded of her grandmother's cooking. She slumped down in a seat across from her sister and threw her bag on the floor. Granny Relda cast a watchful eye over her.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your mood doesn't happen to have something to do with that boy, does it?"

"A boy?" Daphne piped up. "A boy likes you? Who is it?" She bit down on her palm.

"Shut up Daphne." Sabrina deadpanned. She hated being rude to her sister but this was downright annoying.

"Alright you two, settle down. Why don't you do your homework in your room, _liebling_." She motioned to Daphne. "Sabrina and I need to have a little talk." She pulled out a chair as Daphne shut the door to her room.

"Now, did you apologize to him like I asked you to?"

"Yeah." Sabrina shrugged. "But he didn't take it very well."

Granny Relda paused for a moment. "Well, I suppose you hurt him more deeply than you realized. Cheer up. You did the best you could to fix the situation and that's all you can do." She patted Sabrina on the shoulder. "I need to start making dinner." She winked and adjusted her apron.

Sabrina trudged up the hall to her room. She felt bad, she truly did. Josh was a nice guy, and she didn't want him to be upset. It's not that she didn't want to be around him, it's just that she could never truly care about him the way she cared about ….. _Oh nevermind. _Sabrina thought.

That feeling stayed with her through the rest of the evening. It lurched around in her stomach until she knew she had to do something about it. She was going to try and fix things, as best as she could, even if they could never be friends. She at least wanted to explain her thoughts more clearly to him, as she found it easier to write her feelings than say them.

When she was alone in her room and everyone else had gone to bed, she grabbed a pen and some paper, and started to write:

_Dear Josh,_

_I'm sorry about what happened last Friday at the dance. I know I already tried to apologize to you, but I could never really explain my feelings then. I can't even explain them now, but I really hope that we can still be friends, or at least be friendly to each other – I'm done with creating enemies, and I don't want you to be one of them. I know you're hurt and I respect that, but I really can't describe the challenges I've faced that caused me to be cynical like this. _

_Sabrina. _

She folded the paper up and decided that she would slip it in his locker the next morning. She really hoped that it would resonate somewhat with him, and that they could try again.

It was lunchtime, and Sabrina held a different piece of paper in her hand, one that surprisingly smelled good. Alexis walked beside her. Sabrina had told her what she had thought about the previous night, and Alexis agreed that it was a good idea. They were now going to read the note. Sabrina gulped.

"You read it first, and then tell me if it's good or bad." She winced. Alexis scanned her eyes over the note. By the time she was finished, she had a pleasant look in her eyes.

"Aww, that is so sweet." She handed the note to Sabrina. "You're probably not going to be too happy with this but it certainly caught my attention."

Sabrina read the note carefully, trying to digest every word. She was surprised that his mood had changed so quickly, although she could still sense his pain underneath the sweetness of the words. Surprisingly, it struck a chord somewhere within her, but she refused to show that feeling to anyone.

"Is he being serious? I didn't mean for it to turn out this way."

"Maybe not, but he can be quite the flatterer. I wish he liked _me._" She sighed dreamily.

"I wish he did too. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this." She read the note over again, just to be sure.

_Dear Sabrina,_

_I got your note this morning. I really don't know what happened yesterday, but I've thought things over too. I'm still hurt, don't get me wrong, and I know that you're not going to ever care about me that way, but if I don't tell you this I'll probably feel even worse. I've never really liked anyone before, but when I saw you, you were different. You didn't look like everyone else, you didn't act like everyone else, and you were, and are, confident in your own way. You may not feel this way about yourself, but I think you're amazing, and beautiful, even when you're just wearing jeans and a hoodie. I really want to get to know you, and I hope we can still be friends. I promise I won't be mushy. _

_Josh._

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. He complimented you! Doesn't that mean something to you?" As they entered the cafeteria, and sat down at their usual table, Alexis noticed Josh walking over to them.

"Here he comes. At least act nice. It was your idea, after all."

"Hey, uh, hi." Josh rocked back and forth and played with a lock of his hair. "Can I sit down? My friends are being pretty annoying right now and ..."

"Sure." Sabrina surprised herself by actually responding.

"Thanks. So uh, how are you guys?" He had brought over part of his sandwich, and he chewed nervously.

"I'm good." Alexis offered. "How about you?"

"Alright." He looked away, then stood to get up. "Lunch is going to be over soon anyway. Maybe I'll see you around after school.

"Maybe." Sabrina picked up her bag and walked in the opposite direction, Alexis chasing after her.


End file.
